Las veces que nos vimos
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Jou conoce a Seto. Seto aún no conoce a Jou. Sin embargo, Jou no se quedará de brazos cruzados y conseguirá como sea un lugar en el corazón de Seto.
1. Chapter I

**Las veces que nos vimos**

(Palimpsesto)

**Capítulo I.**

La primera vez que lo vi, su mirada azul penetrante me azotó como un golpe feroz y un estremecimiento me sacudió. Fue un momento realmente intenso, poderoso, sensual y efímero. Una oleada de calor me asaltó el cuerpo y la imagen de cuerpos sudorosos, desnudos, extenuados, ardientes tocándose, entrelazándose, formando una unidad surgió en mi mente alucinada.

Cuando digo la primera vez que lo vi me refiero a cuando acudí a su oficina para entrevistarlo como el empresario más exitoso del último año, pero ya lo había visto antes en fotografías. La verdad es que es mucho más increíble en la realidad, más guapo, más duro, más inaccesible.

En las fotografías podías mirarlo sin sentirte ni intimidado ni conmovido por sus imperturbables y fríos ojos y podías sostenerle la mirada sin esfuerzo y hacerle las preguntas sin titubeos y siempre portaba en su rostro una expresión seria y concentrada.

En fin ¿a qué va todo esto? Es que estoy sorprendido y un poco inquieto por la gran impresión que tuvo en mi espíritu tranquilo hasta ahora esta primera entrevista. Ya suponía yo que me iba a costar un tanto hablar con él cara a cara, pues ya estaba un tanto afectado con sólo verlo en el papel, pero nunca pensé que el asombro iba a llegar a tanto, que cuando salí de su oficina me encaminé a una discoteca y cogí con el primer tipo de ojos azules que se me acercó. No quedé saciado.

¿Cómo llegué a conocerlo? Francamente, es imposible que alguien nunca haya escuchado su nombre, ya que Seto Kaiba es uno de los hombres más famosos de este último tiempo. Antes de que el director de la revista en que trabajo me asignara la ardua labor de entrevistarlo, yo sólo sabía que Seto Kaiba era un empresario joven, cuyas empresas en todo el país habían producido una rentabilidad sin igual en los últimos tres años. Sin embargo, cuando llevé a cabo mi investigación sobre él, no pude menos que sentir admiración y respeto por este hombre de treinta años.

Seto Kaiba y su hermano menor Mokuba habían sufrido la pérdida de su padre cuando el primero tenía seis años. Su madre, mujer pobre y sin educación, pero muy bella, se casó con Gonzaburo Kaiba, empresario sin mucho éxito pero rico. Lamentablemente, la madre fue asesinada a los pocos años. En ese entonces, Seto tenía once años. En su infancia y adolescencia se destacó siempre por su gran inteligencia, logrando egresar de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país a la edad de veitiún años con el título de ingeniero comercial. Cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad, o sea, a los dieciocho, Seto Kaiba denunció a su padrastro por abuso sexual, violación a menores y parricidio, ya que él sería el autor del homicidio de su madre: tras tres años de juicio, Gonzaburo Kaiba fue condenado a cadena perpetua sin beneficios. Seto Kaiba y su hermano Mokuba heredaron las empresas de su padrastro, las cuales estaban al borde de la quiebra, pero fue Seto quien asumió la dirección y logró revertir los pobres resultados financieros.

La vida de este hombre me tocó hondamente, porque mi vida, comparada con la suya, fue un remanso de paz. Muchas veces las víctimas de abusos sexuales jamás denuncian a sus agresores por miedo a ellos, por vergüenza o por temor al qué dirán. Sin embargo, Seto Kaiba no se amedrentó y triunfó. Hasta ahora, jamás se ha sabido de desórdenes protagonizados por su hermano o por él. Su intimidad siempre se ha mantenido en la más estricta privacidad, y su sobre exposición pública sólo es consecuencia de sus logros comerciales. Al parecer, Gozaburo no ha dejado huellas visibles en sus vidas, aunque yo no lo creo, pues experiencias como las que ellos sufrieron son muy difíciles de superar.

¿Quién no admiraría a un hombre así? Soy un hombre común y corriente y, por tanto, uno de los muchos hombres y mujeres que admira a Seto. Pero debo admitir, también, que yo albergaba algo más que un simple sentimiento de admiración hacia Seto Kaiba: terminada mi investigación sobre él, estaba muy ansioso por conocerlo en persona, hecho que nunca antes me había sucedido.

La segunda vez que lo vi, en la conferencia anual de los empresarios, sentí otro violento temblor recorrerme la columna y un fuego voraz quemarme el vientre. Deseé con una pasión desenfrenada, desconocida para mí, tener sexo con él en ese momento. Algo ardiente, furioso, animal. Joder, que este es un hombre muy especial. Seto Kaiba exuda una sensualidad innata con su caminar leve y silencioso, con sus labios llenos, con sus pómulos altos finos y suaves, con sus ojos grandes, azules e intensos, con sus gestos pausados y someros y con un aura de confianza en sí mismo rodeándolo, que te deja con la respiración entrecortada, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. ¡Qué hombre, joder! Otra vez debí recurrir a un polvo de una noche. Otra vez no fue suficiente.

Pero fue la tercera vez que lo vi que, por fin, él me estaba mirando devuelta con ojos elocuentes, que dejaban en claro que quería algo más que saludarme. Nos dimos la mano y entablamos una conversación sobre cómo el desempleo había bajado este último trimestre. Cuando ya no quedaba mucha gente en la conferencia, nos encaminamos a un motel. Antes de pasar, Seto se cercioró de que yo no llevara conmigo ningún micrófono o cámara ocultos. Ni siquiera alcancé a ofenderme de lo caliente que estaba en ese momento. La noche prometía fuegos artificiales. Por fin, pensaba para mis adentros, mientras lo observaba humedecerse los labios con su lengua, con el efecto inmediato de que mi excitación alcanzara ya el limbo del dolor. En la oscuridad de la pieza, nos quitamos la ropa con impaciencia y nos contemplamos un instante breve antes de abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro.

Yo esperaba que todo fuera salvaje y brutal, impetuoso y caliente, que me dejara todo tembloroso y vulnerable y exhausto, y añorando ya otra ocasión, pero no fue en absoluto nada de eso. Seto ni siquiera me miró cuando lo hicimos. El sexo fue rápido, pero doloroso y ajeno. Él no se preocupó por darme placer. No hubo besos ni caricias. Todo el rato sus ojos azules reflejaron la inmensidad del vacío, algo que realmente te hela hasta la última fibra de tus huesos y que echa a peder cualquier experiencia sexual. Cuando terminamos, salimos a la noche fría de la capital y él me susurró un adiós definitivo.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, confirmé una de mis previas presunciones que me había formado sobre Seto Kaiba: Gozaburo sí ha dejado huellas, y huellas profundas y dolorosas, en este hombre fuerte y capaz y valiente. Ah, pero Seto Kaiba también ha dejado huellas en su paso fugaz por mi vida. Huellas desastrosamente imborrables: seguiré a Seto hasta que él me acepte en su corazón, porque, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, yo ya profeso fuertes sentimientos por él. Es verdad que esta noche me sentí decepcionado, pero hay algo más que sexo en mi interés por Seto y, ciertamente, no estoy dispuesto a rendirme tan fácilmente. Hay algo en este hombre, algo misterioso, extraño y desconcertante. Y yo quiero saber, y, además, siento la incomprensible y apremiante necesidad de entregarle algo que él no es capaz de dar: sentimientos.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora**: Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo II

**Las veces que nos vimos**

Palimpsesto

**Capítulo II**

Hubo muchas otras ocasiones en las cuales nos vimos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre fueron momentos sexuales. Seto Kaiba nunca vino a mi casa y yo nunca fui a la suya. Nunca salimos a pasear por la ciudad como una pareja enamorada ni como amigos. Nunca nos tomamos de la mano.

No creo que él me quisiera. Seto Kaiba vivía bajo el yugo de su pasado y no podía o no quería liberarse de él. Yo sí lo quería. No se equivoquen, no sólo me refiero a lo sexual, sino también a la persona que era o, más bien, a la persona que creía que era.

Seto tenía grandes ojos azules, brillantes e inaccesibles. Intenté innumerables veces penetrar la muralla infranqueable que era su mirada fría y descubrir sus emociones, pero todo fue en vano.

Es cierto, yo lo quería, pero su poca disponibilidad a acceder a conocernos me desalentó, y la imagen que yo había ideado de él comenzó a desdibujarse con el pasar de los días y entonces el amor que le tenía también empezó a acabarse, aunque, si soy sincero, eso pasó mucho después de que él y yo termináramos, así que la explicación a por qué dejé de amarlo tal vez tenga más relación con nuestro término que con una decisión mía, y, al final, sólo quedaron los recuerdos de nuestros momentos.

No creo tampoco que él comprendiera que de pronto mi interés en él ya no sólo radicaba en tener sexo, sino también en cruzar fronteras. No creo que él se hubiera fijado en mí más allá del tiempo que pasábamos juntos en un cuarto pequeño y luminoso de un motel lejano, donde nadie más que él y yo podíamos llegar. Nunca preguntó acerca de mí ni se interesó sobre lo que hacía cuando él no me veía. Nunca nos conocimos.

Yo siempre le pregunté, pero él no contestó una sola vez.

Es cierto, amaba a Seto por la persona que era, pero, honestamente, la persona que era Seto no era la que siempre imaginé y de la cual me enamoré. En realidad, Seto Kaiba era una persona extremadamente triste y débil. Triste, porque nunca lo oí reír. Débil, porque no era capaz de escapar de sus demonios ni de aceptar la ayuda de una mano amiga.

Cuando miro hacia atrás, recuerdo siempre su cuerpo tibio bocabajo sobre las sábanas blancas y mis manos acariciando esa piel tersa y pálida y pidiendo un poco de amor. Y recuerdo que fui feliz.

La última vez que nos vimos fue en una tarde de primavera. Habíamos hecho el amor ¿o simplemente sexo?. ¿Existen diferencias entre esos dos términos? Y Seto permitía que yo apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho cálido y suave y duro. Y Seto permitía que mis manos jugaran con el vello oscuro y ralo que nacía en su ombligo y se espesaba en la zona donde se cobijaba su miembro. Y Seto permitía que en silencio lo amara. En silencio, porque yo creo que él sabía que lo amaba, pues, aunque no se lo había confesado, todos mis gestos, mis atenciones, mi interés lo revelaban. Y él había aceptado tácitamente ese amor quieto y callado y calmo accediendo a que nuestro sexo fuera también tierno y suave, cálido y conmovedor.

Seto Kaiba fumaba. El humo gris se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas y se desvanecía en el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta de nuestro cuarto, que era el mismo de siempre. Seto terminaría su cigarro, se vestiría y se marcharía. Yo me quedaría observando por la ventana su partida, extrañando ya su presencia callada, inalterable y apacible.

Pero esa tarde no sucedió nada de aquello. Mientras Seto encendía su segundo cigarro, yo concebía esperanzas de una tarde más larga, de una noche juntos, de un día compartido y de un cariño más profundo. Me incorporé sobre su pecho y fijé mis ojos en los suyos, que ahora, después del sexo, lucían muy azules y vulnerables. Alcé mi mano para despejar los mechones húmedos de su espeso cabello castaño que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente amplia y sudorosa. Y él me dejó, e hizo más: con la mano que no sostenía su cigarro me recorrió el contorno de mi cuerpo desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi cadera. El leve contacto de sus yemas ardientes me produjo temblores en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de bienestar profundo se alojó en mi corazón. Mis propios dedos reconocieron sus párpados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nariz, su boca, su barbilla un instante que fue breve, pero que perduró en mi memoria durante mucho tiempo. Quise pedirle que me contara sobre él, que me abriera las compuertas de su alma, que me enseñara a comprenderle, pero simplemente hablé con el corazón.

—Creo que te amo—dije.

Su mano cayó inerte sobre las sábanas arrugadas, el cigarro quedó suspendido a centímetros de su boca ancha y sensual, sus labios gruesos se tensaron en una línea delgada y finas arrugas nacieron de la comisura de su boca, sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos durante un tiempo más de lo necesario y cuando volvieron a levantarse, su mirada había retornado a la de siempre: fría e imperturbable.

—Creo que es tiempo de que esto termine—respondió él con voz seca y acerada.

Esa vez, yo me fui primero. Él contemplaba el cielo rojo por el atardecer y no me dirigió una sola mirada mientras me desenlazaba de su cuerpo, mientras me vestía torpemente conteniendo la ira, el dolor, la pena, mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida. No me miró ni siquiera cuando me despedí.

—Adiós, Seto—murmuré con una voz que no reconocí como mía porque sonaba pequeña e inestable.

Me quedé un rato, descansado contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto que había sido testigo de todos nuestros silencios y de todas nuestras palabras, grabando en mi memoria esa última imagen: Seto medio sentado sobre las sábanas todavía húmedas, apoyando su espalda contra los almohadones, fumando mansamente su cigarro, los ojos fijos en el cielo infinito, y la luz rojiza del sol iluminándole el semblante. Nunca giró su rostro duro para mirarme.

El enojo se esfumó nada más llegar a mi casa y sólo quedó el desconsuelo y la soledad más honda y cierta que nunca. No me arrepentía de mis palabras, porque yo siempre fui demasiado sincero y no creo que eso pudiera cambiarlo alguna vez, pero sí me arrepentía de haberme marchado, porque yo lo amaba y no me importaba tanto que él no me correspondiera de la misma manera como no estar cerca de él. Quería regresar y decirle que siguiéramos como siempre, que yo no exigiría nada (todavía, pero eso no se lo diría), que, por favor, consintiera en tenerme a su lado de nuevo de vez en cuando (esto es, cuando quisiera sexo). ¿Por qué esta perseverancia? Porque con Seto, a pesar de todo, había sido muy feliz. Y, como todos saben, la vida es muy corta para desaprovechar ocasiones como ésta. Los momentos felices nadie podría quitármelos ni yo podría borrarlos de mi memoria. Seguir con Seto me depararía más instantes como ésos, y, aunque fueran efímeros, yo siempre podría evocarlos, pero si mi relación con Seto acababa definitivamente, no podría atesorar más recuerdos. Un día lo nuestro terminaría, ya sabía eso, pero ¿tenía que ser ahora? Yo no pensaba eso.

Lo busqué e intenté hablar con él en cada oportunidad que se presentó, pero él nunca aceptó siquiera hablar conmigo, como si nunca me hubiera conocido. Llegó a tanta mi desesperación que fui hasta su casa y grité, pero él se mantuvo impasible.

Días más tarde me llegó una carta de él. La abrí con dedos vacilantes y ansiosos.

_Jou:_

_No insistas, por favor. Te dejo no por tus palabras, que agradezco, sino porque había comenzado a enamorarme de ti, y no estoy interesado en una relación amorosa. No quiero cambiar ni mi modo de ser ni mi forma de vida, que son muy distintos de lo tuyo. _

_Te deseo suerte._

_Seto._

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas calientes e incontrolables y apretando la carta contra mi pecho, lloré.

Seto me había escrito más palabras de las que nunca me habló, cavilé después de que recuperé la calma y me repuse un tanto. Al menos, Seto me había querido.

Igual, lloré otro rato cuando llegó la noche y el día siguiente y otros días cuando ya la separación fue patente y un hecho fehaciente. Después se me pasó la pena y continué adelante.

Sin embargo, hubo muchas otras veces en que nos encontramos, debido a nuestros trabajos, pero no creo que él me viera. Supongo que ya me había olvidado.

Entonces, también, a veces, me acuerdo de él y me embarga la tristeza, pero más son las veces en que sonrío evocando su cigarro y sus manos esbeltas, firmes y cálidas tocándome cuando hacíamos el amor.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer. Gracias por los reviews.


End file.
